Conventional air bag module designs a rigid container-type housing which is anchored to or integrally formed on a vehicle body and which houses an inflator and a folded air bag. The housing typically serves as a chute through which inflator gas passes and also assists with directing deployment of the air bag. The housing is typically formed of a sturdy rigid material, such as a heavy plastic or stamped, drawn or cast metal. The air bag module also typically includes a plastic or molded cover door which covers the folded air bag and which breaks open to permit deployment of the air bag.
These conventional air bag modules require a housing and a cover that are specifically shaped and designed for packaging within the spacial constraints of a particular instrument panel, door panel, or vehicle seat. Thus, each air bag module requires separate manufacturing, tooling and design resulting in a variety of modules which are specific to a certain vehicle or vehicle location.
In addition, the packaging constraints are tight for the air bag module, particularly when located inside vehicle seats or vehicle door panels. Thus, the module typically approaches the surface such that the rigid housing or cover may cause stiff points, which are undesirable, especially for seating comfort of an occupant.